Blood Lust
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: Don't let the title scare you, it's really about Draco coming around. Kind of a sequeal to Good-bye For The Summer.


A/N: Kind of a sequeal to _Good-bye For The Summer_, kind of not. Take it as you want it. Okay, it's creptic in places (i.e. lot's of he's without really defining which he) but it shouldn't take too much to figure out, if it does let me know and I'll try to fix it. Time frame: Post Hogwarts, looking at it like a sequal; two, three years later. Whether or not I'll add anymore to this story is yet to be seen, if more comes to me maybe. And the title is like it is because I couldn't really think of anything else. Warning! Has NOT been betaed!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the original stories they were derived from. I just borrowed them.

Blood Lust

by Emeraldlilie

Her body was pale in the moonlight. Displayed on the stone slab only her arms showing any sign of life. Her life pouring out of her, rushing down to be collected into large bowls under the limbs draped over the edge of the stone. He thought about it, maybe it wasn't the moonlight, maybe it was the fact that almost all of her blood had been drained.

The others formed an excited circle around her, he could practically smell their arousal, all except three. One circled her closely, examining her almost, bending over her his long white fingers hovering over her body but never touching. A cruelness hung on his lips as he moved around her body, her head, hair splayed out behind her, face expressionless, neither calm nor taunt with fear. He moved lower on her body and seemed to sniff at her. Over the area where everyone found out that the colour on her head was indeed natural. The members of the circle seemed to shift as in anticipation of something, they couldn't honestly believe he would do that, did they? Apparently the slits in his head wouldn't do, the serpent's tongue came out, forked, and hinted around her. The man stood up abruptly and seemed surprised by the nearly lifeless body lying in front of him, for him.

"Not as pure as you would have us believe my dear. But no matter, it is not your body, only your blood that I am after. Your blood, tainted with me and only me." The serpent seemed to want to laugh then seemed to of thought better of it, his fingers once again hovered over her.

The second was a fidgety man, stooped over and always on the point of whine and moan. He was rejoining the circle after pouring another bowl of blood into the waiting pool not far away. That was his job tonight, to collect the blood and rush it to the pool while a replacement bowl was substituted. It was so much blood, he hadn't known someone had that much blood in them. The little man ran forward again, the moon made the silver shine bright against the bowls and their dark contents. Another bowl was in place as he hugged the full container to him and darted carefully toward the pool, the circle opening and closing for him.

The third man was his strength. They stood side by side and he wondered where the man found his strength. His back was straight, his body still as he looked forward. He couldn't actually see where his eyes were looking but his head was not tilted down at the girl. He seemed to be looking beyond the circle, maybe directly across from him, but again he couldn't see the man's eyes. He tried to be like him, unflinching, straight, cold, not looking at her. That seemed to be the reason he was concentrating on these men and not her. Why he felt ashamed at the man on his left who seemed to be deriving the most joy from this night. He felt the man's malicious grin and dancing eyes, knew the barely constrained laughter behind the mask. He again focused on the man to his right, only this time he seemed to shake, slightly, if he wasn't focusing on the man he wouldn't of noticed, his head was tilting down, he had no choice now he had to look at her again.

Her body was paler than before, her blood flowed smoothly from her wrist but he could tell that there wasn't much left in her. Then she moved, ever so slightly her eye lids fluttered, if he didn't know better it seemed as if she were waking up. Her left hand, nearest to him, flinched, she seemed to regain control of her fingers. Suddenly her body seemed to spasm, nobody seemed disturbed by this, excitement coursed around the circle, he took his cue from his right and stood straight and still.

"GINNY!"

The sudden voice beyond the circle was startling, he turned toward it looking around the other man, already his hand was on his wand when he saw them. They were an army, and they didn't waist time as red and green streaked the air, the circle was broken. Angry curses and screams mixed in the air with the white and blue light that joined the still coming red and green. Gold and purple split the sky, and still the man on his right stood, looking at the body, that's all it could be now, he submitted and looked as well.

Her blood had stopped flowing and her wounds were healed, her head was moving as if trying to figure out where she was, her colour was coming back, as if her body was filling with blood. Her eyes were open just barely and her head came to a stop in his direction, he realised numbly that they were the last two not fighting and wondered why they hadn't been hit yet. The man left his side and went to her, it was then he noticed that the serpent had finally moved away from the stone slab. He removed his over cloak as he went straight to her, chaos reigned around them but he showed no sign of even noticing it, he placed his cloak over her and she looked up at him. He pulled a small object from his pocket and placed it on her ribs positioning her arms so her hands closed over it. She took his hand briefly in her own and squeezed, he simply nodded at her small smile and placed her hand over the object again.

He didn't even wait for it, he turned pulling out his wand and shooting spells at the oncoming. Still in his place the other man watched as the portal opened at her chest and she seamlessly slipped through, the portal closing behind her. He turned to watch the other man, a dawning taking place in his mind, it only brightened as he watched. His spells went wide, striking black cloaked figures in the back, only one or two even responded his way, he aimed at a group gathering around the almost full pool, the stone shattered under his blast the dark liquid pouring forth and soaking into the ground. The group just looked at him, he nodded barely and returned to his wide aimed shots. Blood roared in the younger man's ears, deafening him to the screams and shouts around him. Some of the faces even looked familiar, some he would never forget. A large man in black fell in front of him, a trace of green sparkled around a burn on his back. Then he heard the call for retreat, he didn't know who's, it didn't matter now, he had things to think about and a trip to make in the morning. He shivered as he pulled the cloak tight around him and disapparated from the place.

Filch almost didn't let him through, Mrs. Norris looked like she wouldn't mind having his eyeballs for a snack. It didn't take long to find his way again, he almost decided against doing it, but he needed the conformation, needed him to know he knew, to know that he didn't care and still wanted to stand by his side no matter who they were facing. It was risky, considering he didn't really know a lot about all the people involved, who's side they were really own. He stopped outside the open doorway and looked at the form bent over grading scrolls, he almost turned around but he couldn't bring himself to throw away what may be his only opportunity.

"Where is she." He hadn't meant for it to sound menacing, but by the start and quick look of fear he saw in the man's eyes he knew it had. He regained himself quickly enough though.

"I would not know." He seemed to relax back into his chair and stare coldly at the young man. The right response.

"I saw you." Again that fear betrayed his former professor. He fought to control his voice, he hadn't meant to feel anger towards him, he was in fact relieved, only. Only of all the times they had talked, of all the times he had been a few words from telling him, of all the times he thought he had been found out, he had never once felt he could tell him and be relieved of the burden now burned into him. To find out he could of if only the man had pressed just a bit harder.... But this wasn't about him now, it was her and only her. This was the only place they could take her, no other would of been as secure, every other would of already lead to her death.

"Please." The word stretched into infinity as they stared into the others eyes. "I need to see her."

"I think that would be marvellous idea, don't you Severus?" Both men looked at the elderly man who now stood in the doorway. He had a secret smile on his face and his eyes seemed to shine.

"Headmaster, I--"

"Yes, yes Severus, we will have much to discuss but right now I believe Mr. Malfoy would like to get to the hospital wing." He was out the door and running up flights of stairs before he realised he was smiling, something he hadn't done in what felt like lifetimes. He stopped just short of the double doors leading to the room of beds lined up against the walls, knowing that one of them had an occupant. He tried to collect himself, prepare for the moment, scattered thoughts of what to say and what she would do ran through his head none finding substance to cling to. His hand shook when he reached for the handle, only grabbing it stopped him. Then there was only one thing to do, no matter what followed this had to be done, then and only for a moment did doubt enter his mind he didn't let it last long as he opened the door.

She was at the far end on the right, sitting up, drinking a cup of coffee as if she hadn't been drained of all her blood last night. She wasn't alone, the mudblood was there, sitting on the bed, also drinking coffee. They noticed him, it must of been something of a shock as the mudblood dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor with a light tinkling sound. But she was looking at him, he recognised that look of wonder, he got it whenever he did something surprising, something she didn't expect from him, something that wasn't terrible, like the first time he kissed her. The mudblood was making some commotion about something, he couldn't be bothered to listen to her as his beautiful girl keep coming closer to him, that's when he realised he was walking toward her. He picked up his pace and saw her cup fall from her grasp as she spread out her arms for him. He thought there might be bells, little bells tinkling a soft melody just for them as his arms wrapped around her and her arms wrapped around him. He didn't realise that there was a smile on his lips or tears sliding down his cheeks as he buried his face into her chest. Every smell was like it should be, every feeling like those before, even the blinding red of her hair as it fell around them blocking everything but her face above his. Her brown eyes wet with tears that decided to accept gravity and dropped onto his face to mingle with his own tears.

"God, love, never again. I swear by Merlin and Morgana I will never let you go again." Her smile made the sun pale.

"Good, you don't know how hard it was to stop George from killing you." She smiled as she saw the confused and shocked expression on his face. Finally, she placed her lips on his.

Neither saw the shocked expression on her friend or the grin from her brother in the bed across from her. Talk and many explanations and many more arguments would come later but for now there was only them and the eternity that held nothing bad.


End file.
